Ladies of the flies
by Secret-Pass-Time
Summary: Two girls, cousins are trapped as the only girls on the island. Concealed as boys, how long will their charade last and how long until they turn against each other?
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Christine asked her cousin.

"Don't know." Anna said bored, repeating the same phrase she had said only moments ago. Christine eyed the boy's shirt she was wearing and concealed the last of her hair in a boys hat. The two had been booked onto an all boy's evacuation flight and had been told by their mothers that they'd have to dress this way. They'd borrowed clothes from their brothers meaning nothing fitted quite right. Their shirts, jackets and trousers were too big and baggy and the shoes had to be filled with paper to fit correctly. This conversation had been repeated and repeated while sitting in their seats, they were aware of the curious boys behind them, trying to listen in and figure out what exactly they were talking about. Christine sighed and slouched down into her seat as the plane started moving.

Half an hour later, Anna had started shaking Christine by the shoulder trying to wake her.

"Chris! Chris! Something's wrong." Anna watched her cousins eyes drag open.

"'Sup?" Her voice was deep with sleep.

"Look! It's on fire!" Christine looked out the tiny window at the blackness outside and spotted a small orange flickering object. She squinted.

"I think it's just a light." Anna shook her head.

"It's not. I'm sure. We should let someone know." Christine looked at her cousin grumpily and after a glaring competition, she sighed and called a flight assistant over.

"My cousin thinks there is something wrong with the wing." The female flight assistant nodded quickly.

"There is but don't worry, it's easily resolved. Take your seat please and do up your seatbelt." Christines eyes went wide as she turned to Anna who had suddenly gone pale under her light tan. They both shook as they did their seatbelts.

"Anna? I…I'm scared." The boys around them were all asleep, unable to hear Anna's real name as Christine whispered it.

"Me too. But we'll be fine, won't we?" Christine nodded and took Anna's hand more for her own comfort than Anna's if she were honest. They had just begun to relax when a loud, metallic screech filled the plane, loud enough to deafen. The girls couldn't help themselves, they screamed as the plane went down. Every boy on the plane was awake now, screaming at the top of their lungs as the front of the plane was torn off, giving everyone a good view of the island they were hurtling at. Anna's nails pierced Christine's skin and four streams of blood dripped down their hands. They were jerked forward violently as the plane finally hit the ground, Anna hit her head on the chair in front of her and blacked out. Everything was silent. Christine's eyes turned to her little cousins face, eyes closed, mouth open, leaning forward. She shook her shoulder. No answer but she stirred a little. A sigh of relief later and Christine undid her own seatbelt and stood on shaky legs. Then she undid Anna's seatbelt and carried her from the plane, trying her best to ignore the bloody bodies in the rows in front of where she had been sitting. When she had gotten out, she turned and examined the plane. It was only a tiny part of the tube where the passingers sat, only seven or eight rows long. So there may be other survivors? Scattered around whatever this place was? She jerked her cousin up in her arms a little as she walked, trying to keep her away from the thorny plants that were currently scratching at her own legs, never quite able to tear the trousers she was wearing, just lifting them and tearing at the flesh below. After a few moments of walking and not actually getting anywhere, not really knowing where she was going, she paused and looked at the girl in her arms to see two open blue eyes and a smirk.

"You've been awake all this time, haven't you?" Of course…

"I woke up while you were walking through those pointy bushes." Naturally. Christine glared at her cousin before setting her on her feet. Just at that moment, a loud trumpet like sound pierced the air, giving them both a fright.

"Maybe it's that man with the trumpet!" Anna shouted, Christine nodded, pulled down her hat and set off towards the sound, pulling Anna along too. They soon managed to follow the sound to a beach where a huge crowd of boys were standing gathered around two boys, one with a conch shell and blonde hair and another with flaming red hair who was currently removing a black cloak. Christine leaned down to whisper in Anna's ear.

"Remember, your called Andrew and I'm called Chris."

"We're keeping up the whole boy act?"

"Wanna be the only girls of the group?" Anna shook her head and the two walked towards the crowd. The blonde boy turned to them and a short fat boy with glasses began talking.

"Oh, hello, we're just taking names. That's Ralph, those two there, they're twins. Sam'n'Eric they're called. He's-" He'd gestured towards the red haired boy only to be interrupted by him.

"Shut up Piggy! I can introduce myself! I'm Jack but call me Merridew. This is my choir. And just who are you two?" He spoke with a sort of authority that no-one dared to question.

"I'm Chris and this is my little cousin Andrew." Christine used their fake names, trying to lower her voice to make it seem more masculine. Jack looked at her strangely then turned his attention to Ralph.

"Well, you missed the election but I was voted chief and Jack and his Choir are the hunters." The cousins nodded. "And me, Jack and Simon are going to climb that mountain there to find out whether this is an island or not." He pointed up at the only mountain on the island. The three boys started off as everyone else sat in the sand. Christine and Anna sat a few meters away from the rest together.

"do you think we can manage this?" Christine asked Anna.

"I think we can. We should wait until they're all asleep then go and find our bags in the airplane. I am _not_ spending the next few days in this one outfit." Christine giggled then bit her lip when Anna looked at her. Anna looked small, as did their entire family, but behind those big blue eyes, she was pretty good at throwing a punch or two and Christine had the bruises to prove it. They were close enough that it was an everyday routine, Christine would bug her, Anna would punch her in the arm, Christine would stop for a few minutes then irritate her again and the cycle would repeat. The two had been like sisters since the beginning.

"Do you think we'll be here for very long?" Anna asked.

"If it is an island, who knows how long we could be here?"

"And if it isn't?"

"Then we might get rescued tonight." They fell into silence for a few moments before a small boy came over to them with a curious look on his face.

"Why do you two speak so strangely?" Anna was the first to speak.

"We're Scottish." The boy nodded, satisfied with his answer and went back to sit with the other little'uns.

The girls disguised as boys exchanged little comment for what must have been roughly half an hour until The three boys got back. Ralph spoke.

"Alright, this is an island but it's a good island. There's clean water and fruit and pigs. So things aren't very bad. We can build shelters and be comfortable too." Murmurs of fear and enthusiasm were exchanged. Ralph looked up at the sky as the sun had just begun to rise. "We'll rest for now and start figuring out what we're going to do tomorrow." The younger boys curled up in the sand right where they were and the older ones scattered themselves over a patch of sand. Christine and Anna lay on the sand side by side, awake, and waiting. They left a while later, taking careful steps between a maze of limbs. They then took cautious steps through the trees, keeping notes of landmarks to help them get back.

When they were near the plane, Christine turned to Anna.

"Stay here."

"Why?" Christine briefly considered telling her about the bodies of the children who hadn't been as lucky as they had been.

"Just trust me. Stay here and don't you dare peek." Anna nodded as Christine went towards the plane, gagging at the scent of blood and shivering as she went inside the plane to retrieve their hand luggage. She took the bags to Anna then went back to find their suitcases among a mass of similar ones. She eventually found them and went towards the spot Anna was standing whining about being alone. Christine took the two suitcases as Anna took the hand luggage bags.

"Jeez! What did you put in here?!" Christine gasped under the weight.

"Everything I could fit in!" Anna giggled back. Christine's face lit up at the innocent sound.

When they arrived at the beach, They set their bags in a horseshoe shape and sat against their suitcases like headboards. Anna's involuntary yawn signalled it was time to sleep. They piled sand up at the suitcases and used it as a sort of pillow and before they could do anything else, they were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The two were woken by snickers all around them and it took a moment for them to figure out that it was because their hats had come off during the night, revealing their matching light blond hair. Christine's reached the bottom of her ribs while Anna's reached her shoulders and she had a fringe. Despite knowing what it was, Christine still managed an angry

"What?!" and a growl. They boys left with strange looks on their faces leaving Ralph standing there alone.

"When did you get your bags?"

"Uh…" Anna looked to Christine to answer. Christine shrugged.

"Try not to go off alone at night. And we're assigning roles now. What can you two do?"

"We could watch the younger kids." He nodded

"We've already made a fire on the mountain while you were sleeping. The hunters are going to keep it going then if any ships come by. We'll put leaves on it to make smoke as a signal." He tried to get them up to speed on what they'd missed but truthfully, they didn't really care. They nodded as he listed everything they'd 'accomplished' then he left. They pulled their hair back into their hats.

"Is it just me or does he talk way too much?" Anna asked. Christine shook her head. They dragged themselves to standing position.

"also, you can watch the kids since you said it. I could barely Put up with my own little sister let alone ten little boys."

"Oh, please! You little sister's adorable!" Anna glared at Christine who just laughed.

"C'mon. Let's go for a walk or something. My legs are dead." Anna was about to answer when the sound of Ralph's conch filled their ears. They went with the flow and followed everyone towards Ralph and Piggy.

"Alright, I'd just like to lay down a few rules. The first is, if someone had something to say, they put up their hand. Then I'll give him the conch and he can speak. Got it?" Everyone gave a nod. "Next, everyone has to chip in and do their job well. Hunters, you go hunt at the end of this meeting. Andrew, Chris. You guys are looking after the little'uns, right?" They nodded "Everyone else has to help build the shelters." Everyone nodded again. "Alright, anybody want to say anything?" A little boy put up his hand and cradled the conch against his chest but when he remained silent, Christine went forward and leaned down. He whispered what he wanted to say in her ear then she said it out loud.

"He wants to know what you're going to do about the snake thing." She spoke uncertainly. "He said he saw it in the forest. Calls it a beastie. When the rain stopped, it turned into one of those rope things in the trees." She glanced around at the boys around her as they whispered to one another.

"But there isn't a beast." Ralph asserted himself, made himself heard as he took the conch. Jack raised his hand and took the conch.

"Ralph's right of course, but if there was a beast, we would hunt and kill it!" This resulted in a cheer. Christine rolled her eyes as she made her way back to Anna.

The rest of that day consisted of discussions between Anna and Christine, usually about how hot it was and how they wished to wear shorts. However, they understood that this would show their feminine legs, giving them away. So they sat sweating, eating the berries and fruit the little'uns brought to them. This became a game for the children, seeing who could find the most delicious fruit, it was a silly game but neither cousin complained, just continued to eat the sweet fruits and laugh when the children got into a fight then break it up and sit down.

By the time it was dark, Anna and Christine had all the little'uns in the only completed shelter and asleep and had gone to sit with the older boys for a while then when they'd all fallen asleep, Anna nudged Christine.

"Think we could go look for somewhere private to take a bath?" Christine thought for a moment then nodded, grabbing her toiletries bag and a clean shirt (another of her brother's), Anna did the same and they set off.

Not too far from the beach was a stream which led to a pond which led to another stream that appeared to go all the way to the water at the beach. The water was clear enough that they could see straight to the bottom where tiny silver fish darted around.

"Here good enough for you, your highness?" Christine asked with a chuckle, removing her shoes and socks and as she managed to get her trousers off, Anna pushed her into the water. Christine eventually jumped up from the water, her soaked hat somewhere at the bottom forgotten.

"You will pay for that." She said with a fake angry expression before grabbing Anna's ankle and dragging her in. Anna's shocked expression turned to one of amusement as she splashed her older cousin in the face with the warm water. Christine kicked her leg up making a splash as big as possible. This became an all-out splashing war, resulting in more water in their eyes than was comfortable. Eventually they calmed down enough that they took turns scrubbing each other's hair with a tiny amount of shampoo and conditioner then got out. Anna was wringing out her hair until something caught her eye.

"Hey! You! Come here!" Both girls watched as Simon, a quiet boy stepped timidly out of the bushes.

"I'm sorry for spying. I just wanted to know where you were going. I'm sorry I followed you." Anna looked at Christine before Christine spoke up.

"We'll forgive you if you promise not to tell anyone we're girls. Deal?" He nodded his head frantically. He turned around to let the girls get dried off and clothed before the three of them walked back towards the camp to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was pretty much the same, their hat's had come off only this time only Ralph stood over them, they tucked their hair into their hats and looked up at Ralph. He wasn't laughing, he was simply peering at them. He began speaking before they could wake up properly.

"I heard you two and Simon up last night. Something about a bath then when you came back, something about a secret. Well? Out with it? What is this big secret?" He was furious and a few boys came over to watch them squirm under Ralph's angry glare.

"Nothing." Christine answered, looking down at the sand.

"Oh, please! You can't honestly expect me to believe that! I asked Simon first! He said he wouldn't tell me, now I'll ask once more. What. Is. It?" Christine grabbed her little cousin's arm as she stood up, then pulled her back down.

"It's our secret, Ralph, I'm sure you have things you're not telling us. If we want you to know, we'll tell you. Simon only knows because ...he figured it out on his own" Christine blushed as her little cousin opened her not-so-little mouth. Ralph was silent so Jack chose this moment to have his say.

"Hey! You chose Ralph for chief and promised to do what he says! Now He's telling you to tell us this secret you have!"

"We're not telling and that's that." Christine piped up.

"I'm calling an assembly." Ralph sighed in frustration as he went to stand at the platform. Anna looked at Christine.

"Think we should tell them?"

"Let's play by ear. Maybe..." Anna nodded, happy with this answer and they both stood and walked to Ralph.

"Ok, there's some conflict, including this morning. My theory is that if we settle the source of each little conflict, things'll be alright." Anna nudged Christine as if to say 'here we go again.' "Today, it was because Andrew and Chris are keeping a secret, now, no matter what the secret is, I'd like you to tell us. I can promise we won't make fun of you." Christine took the conch.

"Look, we don't want to tell you the secret, it's not because we don't want to be made fun of, it's because...well...if you knew, you'd understand. So, perhaps we'll tell you and perhaps not, but either way, bugging us to tell you won't work. It'll make us less likely to tell you in fact." She handed the conch back to Ralph.

"But you keeping this secret is causing arguments. I must-" He was cut off by Christine grabbing her little cousin by the shoulder looking quite ill. She was pale and she wobbled slightly. The choir, having seen this before with Simon, made a move to catch her but were too late as she fainted. Anna knew what was wrong, Christine was overheated, she was always like this when it was too hot. Christine hit the sand but didn't stay there for long as Anna and half the choir moved her into the shade.

"He's probably too warm. Try taking off the jacket, shirt and tie. The shoes and socks as well." Ralph suggested innocently. Anna sprung into action.

"No! No! He wouldn't like to wake up with his clothing missing. He's funny like that. I'd leave him."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like to be left like that too long either, so he'll just have to deal with it." Jack pushed past Anna and knelt at Christine's side then removed the hat and unbuttoned the jacket. His eyes widened slightly, a bandage around 'Chris's' chest was visible. Jack undid the tie then began unbuttoning the shirt. A pale chest appeared as more boys became more interested, then a thick white bandage then a slim waist. As he parted the shirt, fully aware of the secret, Christine's eyes snapped open and fixed on Jack.

"Alright, I suppose I understand why keeping things secret were so important." Ralph spoke up. Christine's eyes shifted to her bare front then clasped her shirt firmly over herself and glared at every boy around her until her gaze came to Anna who was squirming.

"If you wanna tell them your secret, go ahead." Anna nodded and removed her hat, making things perfectly obvious.

"So...you're both girls?" Ralph asked, Anna and Christine nodded. "And I assume that your are not called Andrew and Chris?" The girls looked at each other then at Ralph and shook their heads.

"I'm Christine and this is Anna." Ralph looked at Piggy, telling him to remember the names. Anna sat by Christine and looked at her.

"If I hadn't of fainted..." Christine began.

"It's not your fault. And anyway, this way we don't need to wear these stupid uniforms constantly!" Christine giggled at her cousin. Anna looked at her trousers then grabbed them and tore them halfway up her thigh and removed her jacket.

"Much better!" she said as she removed her tie then socks. Christine smiled at her cousin then debated with herself where to tear her trousers at before giving up and removing them altogether along with her shoes and socks. The shirt was about the same length on her as Anna's shorts were on her. She faced the trees as she loosened the bandage she used to hide her...well...you know. She sighed at the relief of not being so tightly bound then buttoned up her shirt, leaving two at the top unbuttoned. Anna, being younger, decided she could go without the bandage and simply wore a vest top under her shirt.

"Sure that's sensible?" Anna questioned, gesturing to Christine's bare legs. Christine looked at her own legs then at Anna.

"Not really but we've only brought boy's clothes and I don't feel like wearing trousers."

"You could have torn your trousers to make shorts!"

"Nah." Giggles Christine. "That would be _too _ sensible!" Anna shook her head smiling. As they sit, Christine brings up things they could do to make themselves more girly looking 'just because'. They ended up painting their toenails and each other's nails. Christine had brought a little bag of items with her, nailpolish, perfume, a little makeup and a hairbrush. They brushed each other's hair, earning a few spectators who got a delightful glare from one or both of the girls.

"Seriously wishing I hadn't fainted now..." Christine said while glaring at a boy whos name she didn't know. Anna giggled from her spot infront of her big cousin then groaned in pain when Christine hit her over the head with the brush.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Yes I did, now keep still." Anna groaned and allowed Christine to continue brushing her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

After their little mini beauty treatments, they sat with their hand luggage bags under their ankles the keep their freshly painted toenails away from the sand. Ralph blew the conch for the second time that day as the two girls whipped their heads to him.

"Our toenails are going to be ruined. Aren't they?" Christine asked gloomily

"Yup." They stood and strolled over to Ralph, keeping their toes off the sand as much as possible.

"I've been thinking. We'd probably be best building shelters to sleep in at night. And we should make a steady signal for people to see and perhaps rescue us. Like a fire. Maybe. Up on the mountain." Boys murmured in agreement. " We should start with the shelters. Now, how many will we need?" He counted everyone. "Three perhaps? No, four. One for the girls." This caused outrage.

"Why should they get a shelter to themselves?!" Jack.

"Well, you can hardly expect two young ladies to share a shelter with a bunch of boys." Piggy.

"Young ladies?! We mistook them for boys!"

"Yeah! Ain't we talented?! God, you really think you're it don't you Jack? With your choir and your god damned C-sharp?! Well, guess what?! I can sing C-sharp too! Now shut your mouth and sit down!" All eyes were on Christine after her outburst. "What?!" The eyes were off of her and on Ralph again as Anna calmed her big cousin. Christine was always quick to anger while Anna prefared to just punch someone when they went too far.

"Well...we should all really got to building shelters. And then later, we'll all go up the mountain and make a fire."

* * *

Christine and Anna ignored the stares they got as they reached up to fix the top of their shelter, or tried to.

"You know they're looking at us, don't you?" Anna asked.

"yup. What should we do?" Anna though for a moment.

"Go inside the shelter?." Christine nodded.

"You go in, I'll go get our bags." Anna nodded and walked into their rather well made shelter. After Her outburst, they had announced that if they disagreed about them having their own shelter, they didn't have to help build it. The two girls ended up building their own shelter. It was more sturdy than the boys' ones. Possibly because they wanted to prove something.

"Think you two'll be ok sleeping all alone?" Jack. Christine glared up at him

"Yes. We'll be just fine." She walked past him and grabbed all four bags, two in each hand, pretending like it weighed the same as a feather.

"I'm not trying to annoy you, it's a genuine question." He sounded somewhat sincere.

"Well, in that case Jack, yes, I'm sure we will be fine. Thank you for the concern." He looked dissatisfied. "What? Did you expect me to fall crying into your arms and ask you to sleep in our shelter to protect us?" She smirked at him. "Not happenin'" She grinned at him then he grinned back before she turned and walked back to her shared shelter.

She sat next to Anna in the fairly sized shelter.

"What took you?" Anna always was impatient.

"Was talking to Jack." Anna smiled ina way that suggested what she was thinking. Christine blushed.

"No! No! We were just talking! Anna!" She smacked her cousins arm.

"Yeah, right!" Anna toppled over from her position into the ground, holding her sides laughing.

"Anna!" Her big cousins obvious distress brought her round From her wild laughter.

"What's the matter?" She sat up a little

"It's just that...well...the boys are going to treat us differently now. I don't like it."

"If they act too different, we'll just punch 'em to prove we're not delicate little flowers!" Both girls laughed.

* * *

That night, everyone sat around the fire, talking and singing, while Christine and Anna sat a little away from the boys.

"Wanna go back to the shelters?" Christine asked her little cousin.

"Nah, not yet. What if we miss something?" Christine glared at Anna. Anna loved to stay up late which was fine by Christine who also happened to enjoy staying up late, what separated the girls was Anna's ability to get up early, an art Christine had no desire to learn.

"You better not drag me out of bed tomorrow. Again." One of Anna's favourite games was to see how far she could drag Christine along the floor away from the bed and then how far she could run afterwards.

"I'm making no promises." Christine smiled despite this and simply stood, motioning for Anna to follow her and went to sit with the boys by the fire. The boys spoke amoungst themselves, loudly joking and a few fights erupting while the two girls sat bored.

"That boy over there is sitting alone." Christine muttered to Anne

"No wonder, thats Roger. Hes insane. Like, literally." Anne muttered back. "He was throwing stones at kids a while ago."

"We should go sit with him." The moonlight reflected in Christine's grey eyes giving them an innocent and over exited appearance.

"You go, Ill stay here where its safe." Anne knew there was no way her older cousin would leave her alone. A sly grin spread over Christine's face.

"And keep ogling Ralph?" Anne's eyes opened wide in outrage.

"I was not! You were ogling Roger!" She shouted out loud, gaining the faint interest of the boys.

"I was not!" Christine shouted back. "Anyway, you were totaly staring all spaced out at Ralph, just like with that boy that got that part time job in the bakery! With his blonde curls falling lke a waterfall over his perfect face!" Christine quoted.

"You read my diary?!"

"No..." Christine put an innocent expression on before she felt a slap to her forehead. In retaliation, she smacked Anne's shoulder, then got a slap to her arm. To anyone else, including the onlooking boys, this looked like the beginnings of a fight, but in reality, his was the girls' own strange way of making up after an arguement.

Christine smiled at her grumpy cousin. Said grumpy cousin smiled back.

"Lets go sit with Roger. He looks lonely." Anne rolled her blue eyes before nodding at her older cousin.


End file.
